Stay
by SuperAwkwardKid
Summary: Sam moves to New York, and moves in with Rachel, Kurt, Blaine, Santana and Brittany. And he notices something he hasn't really noticed before. The Song in the title, and is referenced is 'Stay,' - Hurts
1. Graduation

**Graduation:**

**Sam never imagined this day would come. Graduation. Sam NEVER thought he'd graduate. He wasn't smart enough, he was stupid (though Blaine and Artie tried to convince him other wise) but Sam knew he was stupid. He stood on the stage, wearing his graduation gown, and holding his scroll. He looked over at his parents, they travelled all the way from Tennessee to see him. God, how was he gonna tell them? His parents wanted him to come back to Tennessee and work with his Dad's new company, but Sam had bigger plans. He had been living at Finn's house since he and Rachel dragged him back to win Sectionals, but now that he had finished school, he had a new plan. He was gonna move with Artie to New York. Artie was going to film school, and Sam was gonna live there with him. Hopefully, anyway. **

"**Ladies and Gentlemen, the graduates of McKinley high, 2014," Mr Figgins announced, and a cheer erupted. Sam walked off the stage to the arms of his parents.**

"**We are so proud of you, son," his Mother said, with tears in her eyes.**

"**Thanks, Mom," he said. "Listen, I have to tell you guys something," **

"**What is it, son?" his Father said.**

"**I am moving to New York," he said. His parents looked at him, with a shocked look on their face.**

"**Mom, Dad. I don't wanna go back to Tennessee, I wanna make something of myself." Sam said. It was true, Sam wanted to become an Actor, and New York was perfect. He knew he could never go to NYADA or Julliard, but he wanted to make it.**

"**Please, don't be mad at me," Sam said. His Father put his hand on Sam's shoulders.**

"**We're not, Son, we just want what is best for you," he said.**

"**Oh, thank you!" Sam said, hugging his Father.**

"**But where will you be living? Sam's Mother said, with a concerned tone in her voice.**

"**I will stay with Artie, I'm sure they will be a spare room in his dorm," Sam said.**

"**But, sweetheart. You're not a student, they won't allow you to stay," his Mother said. Sam's face dropped. Fuck! He thought, he was screwed. Suddenly, he heard a voice behind him.**

"**He'll be staying with me," a sweet voice said. It was Rachel.**

"**Ah, Miss Berry, yet again, you help out my son. Thank you, you're a very lovely young lady," Mr Evans said. Rachel smiled up at Sam, he mouthed thank you, and she mouthed back 'Your Welcome,'. Sam walked away with Rachel to the choir room. He hugged Rachel.**

"**Thank you, Rachel, I was really screwed up," he said. Rachel smiled at him.**

"**No problem, but..." she began to say.**

"**What is it?"**

"**It'll be a bit crowded,"**

"**How?"**

"**Well, Blaine and Brittany are moving in too," she said. Sam laughed.**

"**I graduated to get away from everyone, and now we're gonna live together,"**

"**Yeah, now you know how I felt," Rachel chuckled. The two laughed. **

"**Well, you need to go get your stuff, cause we're leaving for the train tomorrow," Rachel said.**

"**See you tomorrow, my fellow New Yorker," Sam said, in a dodgy New York accent. Rachel smiled, she actually liked his impersonations.**

**Sorry it's a bit short, but hopefully other chapters will be longer. I do really like this couple, and I could really imagine Sam going to New York with Artie, and meeting up with the rest of the gang. **


	2. Moving In

**Sam looked around the City, it was amazing, just like Rachel and Kurt said. Kurt and Blaine were together, Brittany and Santana were together, but Sam and Rachel just there looking over the city. Sam whispered "Maybe, we should hold hands, so we don't look odd,"**

**Rachel laughed "Don't flatter yourself, trouty mouth," she said.**

"**You have been living with Santana, far too long," Sam said. Santana and Sam still weren't friends, ever since the whole Brittany love triangle. But Sam was over it, but Santana was still wary. They walked up to the apartment, and they all sighed**

"**Home sweet home," Rachel said, throwing herself on the couch. **

"**So, where am I sleeping?" Sam said. **

"**Sorry, Sam, but you're on the couch," Rachel said in a sorry voice.**

"**Don't be sorry, I've slept on the floor in a horrible motel room, I can handle a comfly couch," he said, putting his bag on the floor. The couples were already in their bed areas.**

"**Good thing I brought headphones," Sam said under his breath, but Rachel caught it and laughed. They both laughed.**

"**Well, bathroom is around the corner, kitchen is there, usually there is food, we usually live on pizza," Rachel said.**

"**Night, night," Rachel said "Sleep tight," walking away. **

"**Wait..." Sam said**

"**What is it?"**

"**I have a few beers in my bag, do you wanna have a drink?" he said. Rachel had a class tomorrow, but one couldn't hurt, right?**

"**Yeah, but only one," she said, sitting on the couch "I'll be right back," Sam got the beers out of his bag, and sat on the couch, waiting for Rachel. She came back in her pyjamas, her hair was loose, her make-up was off and she looked fresh. She wore a tight vest top, and pyjama short. She had long legs, one of Sam's favourite features of Rachel. He didn't like her that way of course, they hardly knew each other, but Rachel was always there to help Sam out. She just looked good in shorts. Sam looked down. Rachel grabbed a beer, and sat on the couch. **

"**Well, here's to your...New York adventure," she said, they both clinked their beers together, and drank.**

"**Thanks for letting me stay, Rach. I know you guys are a bit crowded, and I will pitch in with the rent, I just need to find a job first. Even if it's on a hot dog cart," Sam said.**

"**Sam, you are my friend, your always welcome," Rachel said, they drank their beers.**

"**So where is Artie now?" she asked.**

"**He's still in Ohio, he's flying to New York tomorrow," Sam said**

"**That's good, he's always wanted to be a director,"**

"**He's a good one too,"**

"**Yeah, he did amazing in West Side Story,"**

"**I wish I'd seen that, sounded amazing,"**

"**I have the DVD,"**

"**Of course," Sam said. Rachel giggled. Sam liked Rachel's laugh, some people found it annoying, but Sam liked it.**

"**You were good in Grease," Rachel said "You're a good actor, Sam,"**

"**Thank you, I liked it, even though I had to kiss Satan...sorry, Santana," **

"**You kissed her before that, though,"**

"**Yeah, but I liked her, then,"**

"**Please try and be nice to her, she isn't as bad as she makes out to be,"**

"**I know, and she's with Brittany now, maybe she'll be nicer," he said, drinking his beer.**

"**Do you still love her? Brittany?" Rachel asked.**

"**Not anymore, Rach. I mean, our relationship was awesome, but all relationships end, and...you know," **

"**Yeah..." Rachel said, with a sad look on her face.**

"**Finn?" Sam asked. Rachel nodded. **

"**We'll find love again, Rach. You won't be sad forever," Sam said. Without thinking, the two held hands, and looked at each other. They leaned over, their faces nearly touching, when suddenly they heard an ecstatic moan from behind one of the curtains. Sam and Rachel tore away from themselves, and just laughed. **

"**Now, I'm going to bed now," Rachel said, "Better get my headphones,"**

"**Sames," Sam said.**

"**Night," the two of them said, Rachel heading towards her bed. Leaving them both confused.**


	3. Chemistry

**It was the next morning, and the first thought that came into Rachel's mind was Sam.**

**She didn't like Sam in that way, so why did she want to kiss him? Well, she wanted to do more than that. She wanted to rip his shirt off, and do many bad things to him. **

**Sam thought about Rachel when he woke up, he wanted to kiss her, but why? He didn't like her that way. He wanted to take her on that couch. Rachel appeared from behind the curtain of her bed, Sam was shirtless on the couch. 'Oh God,' Rachel thought, Sam had a very good body, and though Rachel had seen it before, she had never seen it in the morning.**

"**Morning," he said**

"**Oh, morning," she responded. She was still in her tiny little shorts, she looked hot. Even in the morning.**

"**Do you want coffee?" she asked.**

"**Uh, yeah please, Rach," he asked, he got off the couch. Rachel couldn't concentrate as she saw Sam stretch his biceps.**

"**OUCH!" Rachel screamed, as hot coffee spilled all over her hands. Sam swooped into the kitchen like Superman.**

"**Oh, shit. Rachel," he said, grabbing Rachel's hand and placing it under the cold tap.**

"**Ouch, ouch," Rachel cried.**

"**Shush, it's okay," Sam said, stroking Rachel's hand with cold water. Rachel felt tingles down her spine, and Sam felt the same. They looked at each, and leaned towards each other, their faces nearly touching...**

"**What the hell was all that screaming for?" Santana said, Sam and Rachel tore each other away. Again. **

"**I just burned myself while making coffee," Rachel said**

"**Yeah, and I'm helping her out," Sam said. Santana gave them a look, and walked away. After twenty minutes of her hand being under the tap, Rachel got a towel, and dried her hands. She got all her dance gear and headed for the door.**

"**Sam," she said.**

"**Yeah, Rach,"**

"**Thank you," she said, smiled at him, and walked out. Sam sat back on the couch.**

"**I know what you're thinking," he heard a voice, which made him jump.**

"**Kurt? No, you don't,"**

"**Please, I figured it out when you dyed your hair," Kurt said. Sam smiled,**

"**So...what am I thinking?"**

"**That you liked her," Kurt said.**

"**W...What, no I don't. Not in that way,"**

"**I saw, you guys, last night," he said.**

"**But you were...with Blaine,"**

"**I am an Actor," Kurt said. **

"**I don't like her in that way, she's a friend,"**

"**That you wanted to kiss?" Kurt asked. "Listen, she isn't over Finn, you can't do that to her,"**

"**I wouldn't leave her,"**

"**I know, but she still loves Finn, and Finn still loves her," Kurt said**

"**I know that," Sam said, he couldn't help but feel slightly jealous. **

"**So if you care for Rachel, you would respect her, and understand her feelings," Kurt said. Sam sighed, and nodded. **

"**I better get to class, see you later," Kurt said, giving Sam a pat on the back. Kurt left the apartment, leaving Sam exhausted. He didn't know what was happening. He had always been appreaciative towards Rachel, she was a friend. Not a close one, like Artie or Finn. But a friend. He put on his jacket, and headed out to find a job.**


	4. What Are We?

**Sam came back to the apartment to find Rachel asleep on the couch. She looked so peaceful, her long brown hair flowed over her shoulders. She was still wearing her coat, and her long high heeled boots were on the floor. Sam tried to close the door silently, but the door slammed. Waking Rachel up.**

"**Sorry, Rachel," he said.**

"**I'm sorry, I'm sleeping in your bed," she said, taking off her jacket.**

"**It's okay, you looked quite pretty asleep," Sam said, without even thinking. His face turned red, and he looked down.**

"**Sorry, that didn't mean to come out," he said. Rachel giggled. **

"**It's okay, you don't need to be embarassed," she said. She hung up her coat, and made herself a drink.**

"**How is your hand?" Sam asked.**

"**It's fine, thank you, a bit sore, but I'm a survivor," she said**

"**I know," Sam said. The two looked at each other. Rachel's spine tingled, she couldn't deny it. Sam was gorgeous, kind and sweet. She always had a bit of a soft spot for Sam, he wasn't a close friend, but a good friend. Sam knew they had to talk about it.**

"**Um..Rachel, can I ask you?" Sam said.**

"**Yes, Sam,"**

"**About last night, we nearly..." Sam said, his heart beating like a drum.**

"**Yeah, Sam. I think we were just...you know, um...lonely?" Rachel looked down at her feet.**

"**So...what does that make us? We flirted, we nearly kissd, I'm just confused," he asked**

"**Sam...I'd be lying if I told you, that I never was attracted to you, I mean, I did ask you out, but it's Finn, it's always gonna be Finn, and I am so sorry if I lead you one, but..." Rachel said, she couldn't look into Sam's eyes. She felt ashamed.**

"**It's okay, Rach. I understand,"**

"**Really?"**

"**Of course,"**

"**Friends?" Rachel said, holding out her hand.**

"**Friends," Sam said with a smile on his face. They shook each other's hands, and the electricity exploded. Fireworks.**


	5. A Night to Remember

**THIS CHAPTER WILL BE ALOT LONGER, I PROMISE. I KNOW ALL THESE CHAPTERS HAVE BEEN SO SHORT, BUT IT'S LIKE YOU SPEND QUITE A WHILE WRITING A CHAPTER, THINKING IT'S LONG, AND THEN YOU READ IT AND IT IS REALLY SHORT. SO HERE WE GO!**

**New York was amazing. Sam's life was going great. He had a job working at the movies, it was just cleaning, but still. He got to see a lot of free movies. He got to see Artie a lot, his friendship with Rachel was amazing, he didn't even have a crush on her anymore, which made it less awkward. He lived in the nest city in the world and he was even getting along with Santana. Life was going great. Rachel came into the apartment, carrying a dress, and an dissapointed look on her face.**

"**Hey, Rach. What's up?" Sam said.**

"**Stupid, men. Hate them. Stupid, Stupid, Stupid. HATE THEM!" she ranted.**

"**Better hide the cutlery," Santana said.**

"**So, does this mean I'm going to have to be scared in case you come out to me with a meat cleaver in hand," Sam said. Rachel tried not to laugh.**

"**So what's up," Blaine asked, as everyone was gathered around the living area.**

"**I was mean to go to the NYADA ball with that cute guy in my class," she said**

"**You mean, the really tall one," Kurt said**

"**As in the spitting image of Finn?" Santana said. Everyone looked at her.**

"**Yes, but it turns out that he asked probably about ten girls," Rachel said, throwing her dress on the couch.**

"**Sorry, Rach," Sam said, rubbing her shoulders.**

"**Now, I am going stag," Rachel said.**

"**No, you won't," Brittany said.**

"**Well, Santana is going with you, Blaine is going with Kurt, I think I'm just gonna stay in, eat pizza, and watch something like 'Bridget Jones,'" Rachel said**

"**Well, why doesn't Sam take you?" Blaine said. Sam and Rachel looked at him.**

"**YES! That is PERFECT! Sam, you can be my date," Rachel said, excited.**

"**But...uh, don't I have to be a NYADA student?" he asked, drinking his beer.**

"**No, you just need to be with one," Rachel said "So will you...?" Rachel asked.**

**Sam looked at her. He was her friend, he'd do anything for her.**

"**It'd be an honour," Sam said. Rachel screeched, and hugged Sam.**

"**THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!" she screeched, without thinking she gave him a big kiss on the cheek. The two looked at each other, before Rachel snatched her dress from the couch, and ran back to her bed.**

**It was the night of the NYADA dance. Kurt was being the fairy godfather, and managed to get Sam a suit from . But he warned that it was just a rental, and if he got anything on it, Kurt would kill him. It was a really nice suit, classic black. He got himself a haircut and shave, he actually was quite proud of himself. He sat in the living area with Blaine, they both drank beers, waiting for the girls to come out. Kurt stood up.**

"**Now, GENTLEMEN! Are you ready to meet the Ladies!" Kurt said in a loud voice. Blaine and Sam cheered.**

"**BRITTANY !" Kurt annonced. Brittany came out in a short, fluffy dress. She had feathers in her hair, and she looked like a pixie.**

"**SANTANA LOPEZ!" Santana came out in a long red dress, she kissed Brittany on the lips, and held her hand.**

"**AND NOW RACHEL BARBERA BERRY!" Rachel came out in pink dress, her hair was up in curls, Sam looked at her, and his heart just stopped. She looked so beautiful. He had to constantly remind himself that they were just friends, and by tomorrow everything would be back to normal. Kurt went to Blaine and held his hand. Sam went up to Rachel.**

"**You look so handsome," she said**

"**You look beautiful," he said. She blushed, and looked down on her feet.**

"**Thank you for this, Sam. I really appreaciate it," she said. Sam got out a little box.**

"**I know it's not Prom, but I got you a corsage," it was beautiful, lilies and daisies.**

"**Thank you, it's really pretty," she held out her hand, and Sam placed it around the wrist. **

"**Alright, LET'S PARTY!" Blaine shouted, they cheered, and headed out the door.**

"**Milady," Sam said holding out his arm to Rachel, she chuckled, and they linked arms.**

**They all sat in the limosuine, that Isabelle arranged for them. They drank champagne, and laughed like crazy. It was just like going to Prom, only better. Music was blaring, Brittany was dancing, poking her head out of the sky roof. It was the best time of their lives. They arrived at the school, and went into the hall, which was decorated with a fairy lights, balloons and confetti. It was enchanting, everyone was dancing. Of course, it looked like something out of a musical, as everyone there were experienced dancers. Sam couldn't help but feel intimateted. I mean, the only move he could do was a body roll, and he didn't know how that'd go down. But Rachel dragged him onto the dancefloor, and the whole gang danced. For once, they forgot about the pass. Even Santana and Sam danced. It was amazing. Sam and Rachel took a break to get a drink. **

"**I like your suit, Sam, Vogue?" Rachel said, pouring herself some punch.**

"**Yeah, Kurt got it for me, but I need to be careful, it's a rental,"**

"**Well, it's lovely, you could easily work at , as a model," she said**

"**Very funny,"**

"**No, you got a good body, Sam," Rachel said, poking his arm**

"**Not as good as yours," Sam whispered. Rachel laughed. They didn't even know what they were doing. They werent drunk, they hardly drank.**

**A slow song came on, and all of the couples slow danced. Sam and Rachel stood in the corner, it was obvious Rachel was thinking of Finn, and Sam saw this. He held out his hand, and Rachel held it, they walked onto the dancefloor, and slow danced. **

**'****_my whole life, waiting for the right time, to tell you how I feel,'_**

"**Rachel, please don't be upset," Sam said with his hands on Rachel**

"**I'm not," Rachel said**

"**Yes you are,"**

**'****_I feel so lost, but what can I do,'_**

"**It's just...Finn, I miss him, Sam. He hasn't contacted me since my 'Funny Girl,' audition,"**

**Sam showed anger on his face, he hated how Finn treated Rachel. She didn't deserve this.**

"**He's an idiot, Rachel. You are amazing, talented, and I would never let you slip away," Sam said. Rachel smiled, and started to tear up. They didn't realise but they were moving closer. Sam drew Rachel in and sang in her ear...**

**'****_Cause I know, this love seems real. But I don't know how to feel. We say goodbye in the pouring rain, and I break down as you walk away. Stay. Cause all my life, I've felt this way but I could never find the words to say. Stay."_**

_**H**_**e looked at Rachel, and their faces drew closer. But Rachel stopped, and looked into his eyes, and walked away. Sam ran out after her. It was pouring rain and Rachel stood outside in her dress. **

"**RACHEL!" Sam shouted. He caught up to her. "Are you crazy? You'll get a cold," he took off his jacket, which Rachel rejected.**

"**Rachel, tell me what's going on?"**

"**WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR ANGLE?! YOU THINK YOU CAN WALTZ INTO NEW YORK CITY, AND JUST WRIGGLE YOUR WAY INTO MY LIFE, INTO MY FEELINGS, YOU GO AROUND ACTING LIKE A FUCKING GENTLEMEN! WELL GUESS WHAT! YOU'RE NOT MY KIND, SO LEAVE ME ALONE, I DON'T LIKE YOU, NOT LIKE THAT. NEVER WILL!"**

"**SO, you're just gonna wait around like a fucking puppy, waiting for your 'soulmate,' Finn to come around, well guess what, you're better than that, and you know it. All these years, I thought better of you Rachel, FINN ISN'T COMING BACK, HE'S A FUCKING USELESS WASTE OF SPACE!" Sam was immediately slapped across the face, by an angry Rachel. She began to smack him over and over on the chest, crying in hysterics. Sam grabbed her, and they embraced in passionate kiss, with the rain heavily pouring in the rain. The kiss was passionate, orgasmic, and it was perfect. Sam's big lips were perfect. Rachel felt his tongue on hers, Sam lifted Rachel into the air. After about five minutes, they tore apart. Rachel grabbed Sam's hand, and the two got into the limbosuine back to the apartment, they carried on kissing in the limbo. When they reached outside the apartment, Sam kept kissing Rachel, on the neck, on the chest, all over. They reached the apartment, and kissed more on the couch. Rachel moaned out his name.**

"**I've wanted this for a really long time," she moaned under her breath. He kissed her breasts, and she moaned even more. "Bedroom?" he asked**

"**Yeah," she said. He lifted her up, her legs wrapped around his waist. He carried her to the bed, and threw her own. He laid on the top and kissed her more passionately. She unbuttoned his shirt, and unzipped his trousers. He put his hands in her hair, and slowly undoes her corsetted dress. After the undressing, Sam put his cock inside of her, she felt him move around inside of, she silently screaming ecstastically, Sam kept asking her if she was okay, and she said yes shakily, they kissed more. For Sam, this wasn't just a hook up. He was in love with her.**

**The two laid on top of each other, the duvet covering their naked bodies. Rachel kept kissing Sam's naked chest. They smiled contently.**

"**So..." Sam said**

"**So..." Rachel responded. They both just laughed.**

"**I can't believe we've just had sex," Sam said, laughing. Rachel looking at him, with a happy look in her eyes.**

"**That's weird, but it's a good weird, I mean, three years ago, I was literually just a friend too you, and we never talked. And then I helped you out,"**

"**Yeah, I never thanked you for that, by the way,"**

"**I think you just have," she said, in a sexy voice. They chuckled, and kissed. Sam rolling back on top of her, and with Rachel arm's around him. There was a knock on the door, and they two moaned. **

"**It's probably the gang," Rachel said "We did lock them out, and take the limbo," she got out of bed, showing off her naked body. Sam looking at it, with a delicious look in his eyes. She put on her dressing gown, kissed Sam. And went to answer the door.**

"**Okay, we're sorry, we locked you out, we took the limbo, we're sorry," Rachel said, not even looking at them, when she looked up.**

"**Hi, Rachel,"**

"**Finn?" she responded, her heart dropped to the floor.**


	6. Stay

**It had been two weeks since Finn appeared on the door step, Sam felt heartbroken. Last night was one of the best moments in his life, and then it just changed. Finn was here, and he was gonna be living here. Sam felt disgusting, he felt used and he didn't know what to do. Finn shared the bed with Rachel, and Sam was left heartbroken on the couch. Even having to overhear the sound of Rachel and Finn having sex. Rachel couldn't even look at Sam. She couldn't. She did like Sam, and last night was amazing. But Finn was her soulmate. Finn had just wormed his way in, as usual. When Finn went into the shower, Sam and Rachel were alone.**

"**So, this is how its gonna be, you flaunting Finn in front of me," Sam said angrily.**

"**I didn't know he was coming back!"**

"**So, what. You have sex with me, and then suddenly you're stupid ass ex turns up, and you take him back, with me in your bed!"**

"**What exactly are you indicating!"**

"**You know what I mean, don't make me say it!" Sam said**

"**NO! you tell me, tell me exactly what you mean!"**

"**You're a slut, Rachel!"**

"**I can't believe this, you're lucky I am not kicking you out, cause I really hate you at the moment,"**

"**Right back at you!" there was a silence, tears in both of their eyes.**

"**So, what's EXACTLY stopping you from kicking me out," Sam said. Rachel just looked at him.**

"**You...You're my friend, Sam,"**

"**Oh, for fuck sakes," **

"**Its true, you're my best friend,"**

"**So..what AM I? Your fuck buddy, the guy who is always complimenting you, your boyfriend, the love of your life?!"**

"**I..."**

"**Rachel," Sam said calmly, placed his hands on Rachel's eye.**

"**Look me in the eye, and tell me you don't have feelings for me, cause if you don't, I will get on a train back to Tennessee, I won't look back, I won't contact you, and we'll just forget last night even though, it'll break my heart," Sam said. Rachel looked into his eyes, she wanted to tell him the truth, that she was in love with him, but she was just so confused...**

"**No, I don't have feelings for you, Finn is the one," she said, looking into his eyes.**

"**Okay," Sam said, he picked up his bag and went to the door**

"**Sam, please don't leave," she said, holding on to his arm, and he holds her closely, and sings to her...**

**_we say goodbye in the pouring rain, and I break down as you walk away, cause all my life I've felt this way but I could never find the words to say,"_**

"**Goodbye Rachel," he said. Closing the door behind him, leaving Rachel crying on the floor, and she sings...**

**'****_Stay, Stay with me,"_**


	7. Broken

**It had been two weeks since Sam walked out the door. Rachel's heart was broken, even more broken than when Finn left her. Finn and her were officially an item, but Rachel just put on a fake smile. Their sex didn't mean anything, Rachel couldn't even look at Finn. She felt nothing. She wanted to call, text, email Sam, but she couldn't, she felt so guilty. She just sat in Sam's spot on the couch, his smell was still there, but she knew that in a matter of time, the smell would dissapear. She wanted to bottle that smell. She even went shopping and tried every bottle of aftershave to try and find it, every washing detergemt, everything. But nothing. He didn't even leave a piece of clothing behind, the only thing that was left behind was the suit he wore at the dance, but it was taken away by Kurt. Nobody seemed to notice how sad Rachel was, which tore her up inside. Nothing was said, everytime Sam was mentioned, Rachel felt sick. She loved him. She wanted to be in his arms. She wanted him, she was in love with him. She didn't love Finn anymore. She couldn't even pay attention in class. **

"**You okay, darling?" Kurt asked her.**

"**I'm fine, why?"**

"**I know about you and Sam," he said.**

"**What?!"**

"**I overheard the conversation,"**

"**You overhear everything!"**

"**Rachel, you cant ignore this,"**

"**You have no right,"**

"**Rachel," Kurt says. Rachel on the edge of tears,**

"**Do you love him?" Kurt asked. Rachel burst into tears, and Kurt held his best friend in his arms. "Shush, it's okay,"**

"**I love him so much, and I ruined it. Like I ruin everything,"**

"**Why didn't you tell him?"**

"**I was just so confused, I still loved Finn, and now I don't, and..." she sobbed.**

"**You need to tell Sam the truth," Kurt said. Rachel nodded.**

**She got out her laptop, and began to type...**

"_**Hey, Sam. I know you probably won't read this, cause you have taken one look at my name in your inbox, and deleted it. But I'm gonna try. I know this is cowardly, telling you this over email, but I needed to speak to you.**_

_**I should have never let you walk out that door. The truth is that I do have feelings for you, and I think I have since that night, where we just sat on the couch and talked. One of the best nights of my life, that and the night before you left. It wasn't just a hook up, it was us expressing our feelings for each other. I can't think straight, I have never stopped thinking of you, and it's killing me. I should have never let Finn back into my life, it was the biggest mistake I have made. I wish you never left, I lay on your spot on the couch, and want to be with you. You make me so happy, and my feelings are real. I was a complete bitch to you, but I promise you that if we try again, I will never break your heart again. **_

_**Please come home to me**_

_**I love you**_


	8. Anger

**It had been a week, since Rachel sent her email. Even though she was sad that she hadn't received a response, she had told Sam everything, and she was relieved. She just needed to break up with Finn, and she was prepared, but Finn was working a lot. But she knew it had to be done.**

**She walked into the apartment to find Finn sitting on the couch, on Sam's spot. She looked at him.**

"**What?! Am I sitting on your boyfriend's spot?!" he said in an angry voice.**

"**F...Finn, what are you talking about?"**

"**Don't lie to me, explain THIS!" Finn turned Rachel's laptop to the email**

"**You went through my emails?!" Rachel said, Finn threw the laptop against the wall.**

"**WHAT THE HELL!"**

"**You fucked him!" Finn shouted.**

"**YES, I did, and it was the most perfect moment of my life,"**

"**How could you do this to me?!"**

"**I don't understand, get this through your head. WE WEREN'T EVEN TOGETHER, YOU BROKE UP WITH ME AT THAT TRAIN STATION!"**

"**Stop it!"**

"**Oh, Finn. He was perfect, better, bigger than you, and it meant something..." suddenly Rachel was met with an almighty slap across her face. She fell on the floor, with Finn towering over her. He grabbed her, and held her against the wall. Rachel kicking, trying to escape.**

"**GET OFF ME, GET OFF ME FINN! PLEASE STOP!"**

"**SHUT UP!" Finn shouted. Rachel was constantly punched and slapped. Finn was a lot stronger than her, and a lot stronger than she thought he was. Rachel was praying, she thought she was going to dead. She just wanted to see the people she loved again. Her Dads, Shelby, Puck, Mr Schue, Brittany, Santana, Quinn, Blaine, Kurt, Sam. She thought Finn loved her, why was he doing this to her? Rachel screamed, and was thrown on the floor. Finn began to undo his belt...**

**Everything went black.**


	9. A White Room

**WARNING: This might upset you followers. Don't kill me...**

**Rachel woke up in a white room, she thought she was dead, until she heard a voice.**

"**Welcome back, Miss Berry," she said, it was a nurse.**

"**W...Where am I?"**

"**You're in hospital, darling. You were attacked,"**

"**Yeah, um, what else happened?"**

"**Your boyfriend brought you here, cute boy, blonde hair, he brought you in,"**

**Then it all came back. **

_**Finn was towering over Rachel, undoing his belt, he raised the belt. When suddenly, he was thrown on the floor. Sam was there, he kept punching Finn, and screamed at him. Rachel sat on the floor, hopeless, bruised and bleeding. Sam kept punching and kicking Finn. Him and Finn were fighting on the floor, one final punch, and Finn was knocked out. Sam ran to Rachel, and Rachel held onto him. Then Sam's face dropped. **_

"_**Rachel...have you been stabbed?" he said**_

"**I was...bleeding from down below, I don't know why, it was like I had been stabbed or shot, I didn't know. What happened to me?" Rachel cried.**

"**We tried everything we could,"**

"**What are you talking about?" Rachel began to panic. The Nurse looked at her strangely and sadly.**

"**You were aware that you were pregnant, Miss Berry?"**

**No, I am not a complete expert on babies, miscarrying, I don't really think about that stuff, cause it is the worst thing a woman can go through. And I wouldn't even wish that on anyone, not even a character. But I like twist plots, even if they are fucking horrible.**


	10. Loss

**Rachel sat in her bed, heartbroken. She was pregnant, and she lost the baby. She felt sick, she wanted to kill Finn, she had never felt so much hurt and anger in her life. She felt her world cave in.**

"**Miss.?" she asked "Can I ask...how far along was I?"**

"**You were 5 weeks," the nurse said. Rachel was shocked, she burst into tears, the nurse comforted. That would have been Sam's baby. Finn killed her and Sam's baby. Shock turned into anger, she screamed, and kicked around. The nurse calmed her down, but she couldn't.**

**After five minutes, Rachel calmed down, and there was only one person she wanted to see.**

"**Can I see my boyfriend please?"**

"**Of course, dear," the nurse dissapeared. And within 10 seconds, Sam appeared on the door. He ran over to her, and they kissed passionately.**

"**Oh god, Rachel,"**

"**Sam, I love you so much,"**

"**I love you too,"**

"**Our baby..." she cried. Sam cried too, he couldn't believe that he had lost a baby. They were only twenty, and they had lost a child. One they didn't even know existed.**

"**What happened to Finn?" Rachel asked, with a shake in her voice**

"**He's been arrested, we never have to see him again,"**

"**Good,"**

"**I want to kill him, Rachel. What he did to you, I fucking hate him!"**

"**Please, he isn't worth it," **

"**I would happily go to jail for you Rachel, I would kill him,"**

"**And leave me again? You can never leave ever again!" Rachel sobbed. She placed her hand over Sam's face, and Sam cried. He laid with Rachel.**

"**Thank you for coming back to me," Rachel said**

"**Thank you for loving me back," he said.**


	11. Happiness

**FIVE YEARS LATER...**

"**GUYS! We're gonna be late! Santana, Quinn, Brittany, Mercedes, Tina! Are you ready?"**

"**Keep your pants on, Berry," Santana said**

"**Be Nice, Mrs Lopez," Brittany said to her, Santana smiled.**

"**Okay, Mrs Lopez," Santana said to her wife. They kissed, and looked at their new baby girl.**

**Rachel came out of her bedroom of her and Sam's new home in New York, the girls looked at her with awe. She looked amazing in her wedding dress.**

"**I can't believe this is happening!" Tina squealed with Mercedes**

"**You look so beautiful," Quinn said**

"**I do look pretty good, don't I? Do you think Sam will like it,"**

"**DUH!" Mercedes said, the girls laughed. They all stood there in the Bridesmaids dresses.**

**In the church, Sam stood there at the top of the aisle, anxiously waiting for his soulmate to arrive. He was so excited, he stood there with groom party. In about an hour, he was gonna be a married man, nothing pleased him more.**

"**Please stand for the bride," the minister said, everyone stood. Puck turned around to Sam**

"**Sammy, look at her," Sam turned around to see an Angel, she smiled at him with tears in her eyes.**

"**Wow," Sam whispered under his breath, tears in his eyes. She walks to him, and kisses him on the cheek. **

"**I love you so much, Rachel,"**

"**I love you too, Sam,"**

**The Wedding Reception was bouncing, everyone was with their wives and husbands, and Rachel and Sam sat together at the top table.**

"**Today was perfect, Mrs Evans," Sam said, Rachel screeched.**

"**You know, it's gonna get better," she said, she winked.**

"**Oh..." he raised his eyebrow, and stroke her leg.**

"**NOT...like that," she said. **

"**So...what could possibly be better than that!" he said. **

**There was a long pause...**

"**I'm Pregnant,"**

**So...I hope you all enjoyed.**

**That is all folks, for this story,**

**but not for this ship, but this is my ship!**

**It probably won't happen. Stupid RIB.**

**We had heartbreak, sex, a wedding and typical Finn being an asshole. **

**Also the name of the last chapter kinda fitted, because it's happy and the album where the song 'Stay,' comes from is called 'Happiness,'**

**LOL.**

**Anyway, thank you for your reviews and the follows.**

**I love you all.**

**I also make Evanberry videos.**

**Youtube: xSunshinexShowersx**

**And also...**

**How do you feel about Faberry?**


End file.
